the_thundermansfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Phoebe Thunderman
A Phoebe Monica Rachel Thunderman é a protagonista de Os Thundermans junto com o seu irmão gêmeo, Max. Seu nome de super-herói é ThunderGirl. Phoebe é interpretada por Kira Kosarin e, no Brasil, é dublada por Bruna Laynes. Como o resto de sua família, Phoebe tem superpoderes e está treinando para se tornar um super-herói. Como seu irmão gêmeo, Max, Phoebe tenta usar seus poderes para o bem. Biografia Phoebe é a filha mais velha de Barb e Hank Thunderman. Ela é seguida pelo irmão gêmeo, Max. Seus irmãos mais novos são Billy, Nora e Chloe Thunderman, e eles são os ThunderKids. Phoebe nasceu e cresceu em Metroburg, quando seus pais ainda eram super-heróis ativos. Em 2013, os Thundermans se mudaram para Hiddenville para viver uma vida normal. Escola e Amigos Em Hiddenville, Phoebe vai para Hiddenville High com Max. Na escola, Phoebe fez sua primeira amiga, Cherry, que ainda é sua melhor amiga. No início, a amizade foi um desafio, porque Phoebe teve de minar a sua melhor amiga para manter os seus superpoderes da família em segredo. Phoebe também fez outros amigos como Sarah e Ashley através do grupo de estudantes inteligentes da Sarah depois de se juntarem a eles para o Math Bowl no Gincana de Matemática. Phoebe era uma combinação perfeita para o grupo porque já era uma das estudantes mais inteligentes. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo, ela ainda lutou para se encaixar com as meninas populares. Uma das meninas populares, Veronica, atacou-a com spitballs durante audições solo de coro. A Madison tornou-se inimiga de Phoebe depois de fazê-la falhar tentativas de torcedores e tentar humilhar Cherry. Qualquer tentativa de se tornar amiga de Winnie Lee acabou em humilhação até Phoebe parar de tentar. No ano júnior, ela conseguiu se tornar uma amiga de uma das torcedoras, Maddy e sua amiga Roxy. No entanto, Cherry continua sendo a melhor amiga de Phoebe. Desde que se juntou à escola, no entanto, sua vida na escola não foi suave, porque ela muitas vezes se encontra em apuros com o diretor Bradford que odeia tanto Phoebe quanto Max. Treinamento de Super-Heróis Phoebe mostrou seu desejo de treinar e se tornar um super-herói e seu pai ofereceu-se para treiná-la. Ela começou a treinar para se juntar à Universidade dos Heróis, mas, depois de ter engasgado Max na Thunder Van, ela decidiu ir devagar. No entanto, por Cape Fear, ela percebeu que precisava fazer mais esforços no treinamento depois que seu melhor amigo de Metroburg obteve sua Capa de super-herói. Infelizmente, ela arruinou suas chances quando ela fugiu para uma festa no telhado e usou sua Telecinesia para salvar um garoto de cair da escada. Ela deixou Max pegar o crédito para que ela não tenha problemas. Max explodiu a chance de ambos terem a capa de super-herói. Phoebe não desistiu de obter a capa de super-herói. Em Nasce um Herói, Phoebe expôs o segredo da família para sua melhor amiga, Cherry, para que Cherry possa cuidar de Chloe enquanto Phoebe salva Max dos malvados vilões liderados por King Crab. Como uma recompensa por economizar Cherry, a Liga dos Heróis concedeu a Phoebe uma capa de super-herói. Em Phoebe vs. Max: The Sequel, Phoebe começou oficialmente seu treinamento para se tornar um super-herói. A Liga dos Heróis designou-a para se tornar o protetor de Hiddenville como parte de seu treinamento. Como Hiddenville não tem muitos criminosos, ela fez um acordo com Max para que ele continue cometendo crimes, enquanto Phoebe pratica para detê-lo. No Evil Never Sleeps, a Liga dos Heróis testou a habilidade de Phoebe para tomar as decisões certas como um super-herói, fazendo com que ela escolha entre salvar o mundo e entregar o pai do namorado, Mike Evilman. Foi uma escolha difícil para Phoebe, mas, eventualmente, ela escolheu relatar o Evilman mesmo que isso signifique romper com o Link. Ela passou no teste. O próximo passo do treinamento de Super-herói, a Liga dos Heróis pediu a Phoebe que escolhesse um mentor de super-herói em No Country for Old Mentors. Com a ajuda de Max, ela conseguiu o Tech Rider como seu mentor, mas ele acabou por ser imprudente. Então, ela finalmente escolheu Thunder Man para ser seu mentor. Em I'm Gonna Forget You, Sucka, Phoebe confronta a Liga dos Heróis por sequestrar e tentar apagar a memória de Cherry. A presidente Kickbutt revelou que eles só queriam apagar a memória do telefone. Em De Volta Às Aulas, a Liga dos Heróis descobriu que Phoebe não havia levado seu teste de avaliação de poder da quinta série. Então, a presidente Kickbutt obrigou ela e Max a voltar para a Academia Secreta de Estudos de Superpoder para fazer o teste, ou então Phoebe não qualificaria para se tornar uma super-heroína. Ascensão de Super-Herói e Z-Force Phoebe foi exposta como Thundergirl no especial, Thundermans: Secret Revealed. Na 4ª temporada, ela e Max vão combater o crime juntos, depois que ele se tornar bem, no especial. Ela também terá que lidar com a fama com todos os amigos dela, depois que todos descobriram sobre ela ser Thundergirl. Em Thundermans: Expulsos, Phoebe começou a treinar Max para se tornar um bom super-herói como ela. Ela também foi nomeada para ter a chance de se juntar a lendária Força Z, uma equipe de elite de super-heróis. Isso a impediu de treinar a competição entre ela e Max. Depois que os Thundermans são banidos de Hiddenville pela Liga dos Heróis, Phoebe e sua irmã arriscam tudo para voltar a Hiddenville e salvar a cidade. No final, ela e Max são nomeados para o ponto potencial no Força Z. Desde que a oportunidade de se juntar à Força Z surgiu, Phoebe treinou vigorosamente com seu irmão gêmeo, Max, para se qualificar para o slot Força Z. Em Trabalho em Equipe, ela estava preocupada com o fato de que Max poderia estragar e arruinar suas chances de se juntar ao Força Z, mas, eventualmente, os ThunderTwins aprendem a trabalhar juntos. Em Max Futurista, ela apresentou suas habilidades para Força Z para a equipe, mas Max queria que ela subisse pelo menos uma de suas habilidades: Invensões. Ela finalmente percebeu que as invensões de Max realmente funcionam e, portanto, os incluiu como parte das habilidades especiais de sua equipe. Phoebe sofreu uma lesão no pescoço em "May Z-Force Be With You" quando o diretor Bradford a atingiu acidentalmente durante o ping pong, fazendo Phoebe para cair da escada. Infelizmente, isso aconteceu logo antes de uma importante entrevista da Força Z, que avançaria os ThunderTwins para a etapa final do processo de recrutamento. Enquanto Phoebe estava no elenco de corpo inteiro, ela treinou Cherry para fingir ser ela para a entrevista e isso funcionou. Fase(s) má(s): Em Os Thundermans Assombrados, Phoebe é possuída pelo Espectro Esmeralda, fazendo com que ela se tornasse temporariamente malvada. Ela vai até a casa dos Hathaways e luta contra Hank por algum tempo. Depois disso, Max engana o Espectro Esmeralda ao pensar que ele iria destruir seu pai, que leva Miles a possuir também Phoebe e se livrar do Espectro Esmeralda. Phoebe volta ao normal. Em "Poderes de Mayhem", Phoebe toma uma decisão de mudança de vida quando uma das piadas de Max ameaça arruinar a 75ª cerimônia anual dos Super Prêmios. Quando Max lhe diz isso quando era malvado, ele havia plantado uma bomba de fedor para sair durante os Super Prêmios, Phoebe sente que é seu dever limpar outra bagunça de Max e salvar suas chances de entrar na Z-Force. Uma vez que a bomba de fedor é colocada dentro de uma caixa de Thundertanium, ele precisa de uma explosão eletro-plasma para desativá-la. Então, Phoebe sugere absorver os poderes do orbe do Dark Mayhem, mas Max avisa que os poderes do Dark Mayhem são um mal puro e transformaria alguém que os use em um ser mal. Max faz um aparelho que utiliza a energia eletro-plasma do limão, mas a Phoebe não tem muita fé no dispositivo de Max. Então, ela absorve os poderes do Dark Mayhem de qualquer maneira. Ela pára a bomba de fedor apesar do fato de que a invenção de Max também teria funcionado. Quando Phoebe tenta devolver as superpoderes ao orbe, os poderes não conseguem voltar. Os poderes tornam a Phoebe má, tornando os olhos brilhantes de vermelho. Em Thunder in Paradise, Phoebe começa a ter pesadelos onde ela é doida e usa os poderes do Mal. Ela tenta conversar com Max sobre isso, mas Max ainda está bravo com ela. Para piorar as coisas, os poderes malignos começam a dominar ela, fazendo com que ela faça as coisas involuntariamente como derramando ketchup na cabeça de Max. Fora das opções, Phoebe vai a Superprisão de Metroburg para pedir ao Dark Mayhem como ela poderia se livrar dos poderes do mal, mas Dark Mayhem diz que ela abrace os poderes e complete seus planos de assumir o mundo e se vingar de todos os super-heróis. Ele diz a ela que vai encontrar tudo o que ela precisa em uma caverna no fundo do vulcão Weeping no Havaí. Phoebe diz a Dark Mayhem que ela nunca será tão má como ele. Ela será mais má. Seus olhos brilham quando seu cabelo desenvolve destaques vermelhos, transformando-a totalmente malvada. Ao voltar para casa, Phoebe pede que Chloe a teletransporte secretamente para o Havaí, mas quando a família ouve Chloe, eles decidem ir ao Havaí para suas férias. Durante as férias, Phoebe mantém a família destruída enquanto ela vai para a caverna. Depois de colocar o Billy em perigo, ela foge e aluga um ATV e vai até a caverna. Max descobre que algo está errado com Phoebe e persegue-a sobre um ATV. Mas Phoebe o dominou com os poderes do Dark Mayhem, rouba seu ATV e se desloca. Max volta para obter Nora e Billy. Phoebe encontra Destructo (uma cabeça de Android). Destructo foi o ajudante de Dark Mayhem e tem todos os planos sobre a próxima fase. Max, Nora e Billy encontram Phoebe conversando com Destructo. Destructo conta a Phoebe sobre o suprimento secreto de Malvexium do Dark Mayhem - o único elemento que pode destruir o poder de um herói. Dark Mayhem era usar a erupção do vulcão para espalhar Malvexium através da atmosfera terrestre, deixando todo supervilão e super-herói no mundo, impotente. Phoebe adora a ideia e concorda em ir com Destructo para a guarida do Dark Mayhem. Nora grita acidentalmente, expondo onde Max e Billy estão se escondendo. Eles tentam tirar seus poderes com o Orbe Dark Mayhem, mas ela os domina e destrói o orbe. Ela sai da caverna e destrói sua entrada, tornando impossível que seus irmãos escapem. Na guarida do Dark Mayhem, Phoebe encontra o corpo de Destructo, mas se recusa a anexá-lo até que o plano mestre esteja completo. Destructo reclama que Phoebe soa como Dark Mayhem. Destructo mostra Phoebe the Villain Changing Beam sob o qual Phoebe recebe uma nova roupa malvada. Ela adora seu novo visual. O próximo passo é baixar o Malvexium na lava em ebulição escondida debaixo da caverna. Phoebe é interrompida por Max e o resto da família quando eles chegam ao covil. Ela os dominou e os atrapalha sob o campo de força do Dark Mayhem, o que torna impossível para eles escapar ou mesmo usar seus poderes contra ela. Agora eles têm que vê-la dominar o mundo. Depois de derramar Malvexium na lava fervente, há apenas 10 minutos antes do vulcão entrar em erupção. A família de Phoebe espera pela contagem regressiva, impotente. Max consegue obter os pedaços do orbe quebrado para funcionar. Com a ajuda da eletroquinesia de Barb, eles impulsionam o orbe que absorve o campo de força e os poderes do mal de Dark Mayhem de Phoebe. Phoebe sente pena de tudo o que fez. Mas é quase tarde demais porque o vulcão está prestes a entrar em erupção e Destructo descobriu uma maneira de prender a cabeça ao corpo dele. Agora ele quer completar o plano. Hank cuida de Destructo enquanto Phoebe tenta impedir que o vulcão entre em erupção. Phoebe, sentindo-se culpada, pergunta a Max para abaixá-la para a lava fervente para que ela possa usar sua respiração gelada para congelar a lava. Funciona apenas no último minuto. Phoebe agradece a Max por ficar ao seu lado e tentar salvá-la. Personalidade Phoebe Thunderman é muito amigável, a menos que você a pegue com seu irmão gêmeo, Max. Ela é muito inteligente e está disposta a ter a chance de viver uma vida dupla (como um estudante normal e um super-herói). Além disso, ser um super-herói e viver uma vida regular também não a interrompe. Ela ainda trabalha para realizar tudo o que pode. Ela supera sua melhor amiga, Cherry, e tenta fazer tudo de maneira ordenada. Phoebe Thunderman pode parecer sua garota média ao lado, mas suas superpoderes farão você pensar o contrário! Mas isso não impede que ela tente se encaixar. Ela é uma estudante responsável, direta, que tenta jogar pela regra de "sem poderes"... a menos que seu vilão aspirante e irmão gêmeo Max a obrigue a fazer o contrário! Phoebe é uma intelectual. Ela ama matemática, e é um pouco nerd. Ela está tentando navegar com uma vida social, lidar com meninos (ela tem uma paixão), amigos e esconder suas superpoderes, incluindo a respiração gelada, telequinesia e outras coisas divertidas. Versões alternativas de Phoebe Ao longo da série, houve várias versões alternativas da Phoebe Thunderman. 'Clone Phoebe' Este foi um clone de Phoebe criado por seu irmão Max no episódio Phoebe's a Clone Now. Clone Phoebe era muito parecido com a verdadeira Phoebe. Ela podia falar e tinha o mesmo senso de humor que a verdadeira Phoebe e também era inteligente até Max acidentalmente bater a cabeça com livros. Ela ficou burra e os ThunderTwins tiveram que passar o resto do dia tentando mantê-la sob controle. 'Espírito dos Natais Passados' O passado do Espírito do Natal chegou a Max na forma de Phoebe durante seu sonho no Winter Thunderland. Ela falou com um sotaque de garota do vale. Quando Max a viu pela primeira vez, ele pensou que era a verdadeira Phoebe e gritou dizendo a seus pais que Phoebe finalmente havia disparado. Ela levou Max ao passado e mostrou-lhe como seus planos de arruinar o Natal sempre se tornaram bons para a família. Mais tarde, Max fala no sotaque de garota do vale na frente da Phoebe real. 'Espírito dos Natais Presentes' Esta versão de Phoebe também apareceu em Max no Winter Thunderland. Ela estava vestida com um traje presente e continuava batendo Max. Ela levou Max até aquela manhã de Natal para mostrar-lhe o que aconteceria se ele desse Nora um presente terrível. 'O Espírito dos Natais Futuros' Esta foi a versão final do Christmas Spirit Phoebe para aparecer em Max no Winter Thunderland. Ela vestiu roupas escuras com uma personalidade de garotas góticas. Ela odiava tudo e não conseguiu encontrar nada engraçado. Ela se recusou a "tropeçar" Max e disse-lhe que eles mentem o texto no futuro, depois do que ela lembrou - lhe mandou uma palavra ruim. Ela levou Max para o futuro para mostrar o que realmente se tornou da família Thundermans por causa de Max roubar todos os presentes de Natal. Ela é a única que convenceu Max de que o que ele fez foi realmente ruim e fez com que ele mudasse de ideia. Ela se recusou a levar o Max de volta ao presente. 'Phoebe do Futuro Ruim' Além disso, em Winter Thunderland, quando o Espirito dos Natais Futuros levou Max para o futuro, eles encontraram uma versão de Phoebe que era muito má. Phoebe se transformou em uma vilã maligna que governou Hiddenville High com um punho de ferro, literalmente, sua mão foi pega e substituída por um punho de ferro. Ela escravizou estudantes e professores na escola. Max gostou daquela Phoebe porque ela estava abraçando ser má. 'Devil Phoebe' Devil Phoebe apareceu na mesa de Phoebe em Can't Spy Me Love. Ela estava vestida de vermelho com um chifre como um demônio. Ela tentou Phoebe a usar o aplicativo "Find A Fiend" da Liga dos Heróis para rastrear o menino fofo. Ela disse que o menino era "perigosamente fofo". Mais tarde, quando o garoto fofo veio para a casa, Devil Phoebe convenceu as outras Phoebe para não contar a Phoebe real porque eles estavam entusiasmados com a pizza. 'Angel Phoebe' Angel Phoebe apareceu a Phoebe do outro lado de Devil Phoebe. Ela estava vestida de branco e tinha asas como um anjo. Phoebe pensou que era o tropo clássico onde o anjo a guiaria para fazer a escolha certa. Infelizmente, Angel Phoebe se juntou a Devil Phoebe na tentadora Phoebe para usar o aplicativo Liga dos Heróis. Ela convenceu Phoebe a usá-lo porque era o primeiro garoto que ela já gostava desde o Link. 'IT Phoebe' Enquanto Angel Phoebe e Devil Phoebe estavam distraindo Phoebe em Can't Spy Me Love, Phoebe já estava usando o aplicativo "Find A Fiend" para rastrear o menino fofo. Ela também ajudou Phoebe na nuvem. Phoebe estava vestida como uma menina de TI e tinha uma corda e óculos. 'Phoebe Hood' Esta foi uma versão de Phoebe na história de Phoebe para Chloe em Robin Hood: Prince of Pheebs. Phoebe Hood teve grandes habilidades de arco e flecha e usou-os para combater a injustiça e salvar os pobres dos ricos. O malvado xerife Maxingham e o Rei Colosso ficaram bravos com ela por arruinar seus planos. Então, eles realizaram um falso concurso de tiro com arco para tirá-la. Eles a pegaram na tentativa de catapultá-la para fora do reino. Mas, o xerife Maxingham teve uma mudança de coração e ajudou Phoebe Hood a escapar. Phoebe Hood convidou-o para se juntar a Merry Crew. 'Phoebe Monsterman' Phoebe Monsterman era uma bruxa na história assustadora do Dr. Colosso, "The Monstermans", em Happy Day. Ela morava com o resto da família Monstermans em Humanville, onde se dissimulavam como seres humanos em público. Ela tentou convencer os humanos de que ela não era uma bruxa real ao dizer com frequência: "Eu não sou uma bruxa real". Ela fez desaparecer um homem. Família Max Thunderman Max é o irmão gêmeo de Phoebe e, apesar de Max puxá-la, ela geralmente o perdoa. Eles geralmente não se dão bem, e apesar de Max estar bem agora, eles ainda se provocam demais. Apesar de seus aborrecimentos uns com os outros, eles ficam um para o outro quando precisam um do outro mais. Eles estão começando a se dar muito mais agora. Billy Thunderman Ele é o irmãozinho de Phoebe que tem super velocidade. Ele não é muito inteligente, e muitas vezes fica com Nora e Chloe. Eles são semelhantes na medida em que são ambos naturalmente amigáveis e terríveis em manter segredos. Phoebe usou Billy por seus ganhos pessoais às vezes. No entanto, eles não passam muito, e ambos se provocam um pouco. Nora Thunderman Nora é a pequena irmã de Phoebe que tem o poder de disparar lasers de seus olhos. Phoebe tem medo de Nora. Eles saem às vezes e podem se dar bem também. Ambos estão extremamente determinados a ser super-heróis, e estão dispostos a fazer o que for preciso. Quando Billy e Nora tiveram sua maior luta em Are You Afraid of the Park?, Nora virou-se para Phoebe. Hank Thunderman Hank é o pai de Phoebe que tem super-força e pode voar. Ele nasceu em Metroburg. Mesmo que ela pense que ele é um pouco coxo, ela realmente olha para ele. Barb Thunderman Barb é a mãe de Phoebe, que como seu superpoder é ser capaz de disparar eletricidade contra um inimigo. Ela é superprotetora com Phoebe e quer que Phoebe seja segura, como mostrado em Chutes and Splatters. Ela nasceu em um celeiro. Phoebe se volta para Barb para ajudar com sua vida romântica, como mostrado em Jantar em Família, Going Wonkers, It's Not What You Link e Preciso de um Tempo. Chloe Thunderman Chloe é o irmão mais novo de Phoebe, que tem o superpoder para se teletransportar. Eles realmente não falam ou passam o caminho. Phoebe quer ser irmão favorito de Chloe. Em Robin Hood: Prince of Pheebs, Chloe diz que Max é seu favorito, levando-a a tornar-se ciumenta. Ela conta a Chloe a história de ''Phoebe-'' hood, onde ela é herói e Max, o vilão. Numa certa parte quando Max entra, Chloe o teletransporta para a Antártica e Phoebe deve fazer um final alternativo para a história. Amigos Cherry Seinfeld Cherry é a primeira melhor amiga da Phoebe. Cherry quase descobriu sobre seus poderes e foi a primeira não super a entrar na casa. Cherry e Phoebe passam muito e fazem coisas juntas. Allison Seu frenemy. Phoebe e Allison são amigas e trabalham juntas na maioria das vezes, mas também podem ser um pouco competitivas. Phoebe ama Allison e quer que ela seja a namorada de Max. Ela passa por grandes comprimentos para manter Max e Allison juntos. Ela até entrou em uma luta de luta livre, lutando para proteger o relacionamento. Kelsey Kelsey é a amiga de Phoebe que foi uma das quatro meninas convidadas para a festa das piadas de Phoebe. Ela apareceu ao lado de Ashley, Cherry e Sarah. Sarah Sarah é a amiga de Phoebe. Phoebe não gosta de Sarah ter uma queda por Max. Winnie Lee Winnie é a amiga de Phoebe. Eles não são mais amigos porque Phoebe disse que não quer estar em seu grupo. Relacionamentos Link Link e Phoebe tiveram poderes e Link e Phoebe se encontram em Meet the Evilmans. Eles começaram a namorar mais tarde. Esta é a melhor relação de Phoebe até agora. Cole Campbell Cole era a primeira paixão de Phoebe e eles também se deparavam um com o outro. Oyster Phoebe pensou que Oyster era um cara legal, mas perdeu o interesse por ele depois que Phoebe teve um flashforward sobre como seu cabelo parece. Ainda assim, eles ainda são amigos. Dylan Phoebe teve uma paixão por Dylan, mas depois não porque Dylan não está mais interessado nela. Gideon Gideon tem uma paixão por Phoebe, mas Phoebe não gosta dele. No entanto, Gideon ainda pensa que são namorada e namorado. Poderes e Habilidades *'Telecinesia:' Como seu irmão, Phoebe pode mover objetos com a mente. Atualmente, os limites do seu poder não são conhecidos (a maioria dos objetos anteriormente manipulados eram três). Com esse poder, ela conseguiu demonstrar múltiplos efeitos, desde manipulação de ondas até o movimento de parada. **'Explosão Telecinetica:' Como seu irmão, ela pode criar explosões de energia telecinetica. Essas explosões são fortes o suficiente para destruir objetos. ***'Geração de Campo de Semi-Força:' em Os Thundermans Assombrados, quando possuído pelo Espectro Esmeralda, Phoebe era capaz de explodir as ondas telecineticas múltiplas de uma só vez para impedir Max de atacá-la. **'Manobras Telecineticas:' No Evil Never Sleeps e vários outros episódios, Phoebe foi capaz de redirecionar o caminho de uma mala com facilidade e manipular a direção de um objeto. **'Encadernação:' Em Give Me a Break Up, Phoebe conseguiu parar um boomerang de bater Cherry, congelando-o em animação suspensa. **'Combustão/Explosão Telecinetica:' Ao manipular um objeto com Max, um efeito comum é a combustão telecinética onde o objeto explode e/ou invade peças múltiplas. Isso foi visto na Weird Science Fair. **'Ergocinese:' Em Thundermans: Secret Revealed, Phoebe e Max foram capazes de se mover, ligar e manipular os projéteis energéticos do Dark Mayhem. **'Manipulação de Habilidades Motoras:' Em Breaking Dad, Phoebe e Max foram capazes de manipular o movimento de Hank durante o tempo em que ele estava em sono profundo. Com isso, eles eram capazes de mover seus braços, pernas e etc. para alcançar os efeitos de Hank estar acordado enquanto ele estava realmente dormindo. *'Sopro Congelante:' capaz de respirar frio puro como Max, que ela pode usar para congelar pessoas no gelo. Aparentemente, não tem efeitos de longo prazo. Ela também pode usar isso para fazer neve. Também é revelado também trabalhar em fantasmas (Os Thundermans Assombrados). De acordo com Phoebe, se as ondas de gelo de Phoebe e Max tocarem, eles poderiam congelar uma cidade inteira. **'Transformação em Pedra:' Em Os Thundermans Assombrados, Phoebe e Max transformaram o Espectro Esmeralda em pedra. **'Projeção de bola de gelo:' em Os Thundermans Assombrados, Phoebe foi capaz de criar projéteis da esfera do gelo quando sob a posse do Espectro Esmeralda. *'Sopro de Calor:' Como Max, ela pode respirar explosões de calor puro, o que pode atingir múltiplos feitos, como derreter pessoas congeladas ou aquecer objetos. **'Projeção de Bola de Fogo:' em Os Thundermans Assombrados, Phoebe foi capaz de criar projéteis da esfera do gelo quando sob a posse do Espectro Esmeralda. *'Super Inteligência:' Como seu irmão, Phoebe tem super inteligência. Ela é capaz de fazer tarefas como cortar o sistema informático de seu irmão e também é muito boa na média de disciplinas escolares, particularmente matemática. *'Thundersentido:' como seu irmão, Phoebe ganha a capacidade de sentir o perigo antes de ocorrer. No entanto, nem sempre é suficientemente específico para dizer qual é o perigo. Ela ganhou essa habilidade antes que o irmão o fizesse. (Thundersentido). *'True Sight:' Como um super-herói, ela tem o poder de ver e ouvir fantasmas (Os Thundermans Assombrados). Poderes Ganhos pelo Orbe Ao tomar os poderes do Dark Mayhem, Phoebe era capaz de usar suas habilidades malignas, permitindo que ela completasse vários feitos. Esses poderes foram removidos no final de Thunder in Paradise, no entanto. *'Ergocinese:' Ao usar o orbite de poder, Phoebe obteve a capacidade de manipular e gerar energia. Essa energia se manifesta em uma cor esverdeada e pode ser usada para destruir, empurrar e até mesmo desintegrar seus alvos. Esta é a primeira habilidade exibida pela Phoebe e tentou usá-la várias vezes. **'Destruição/Desintegração:' com a ajuda dos poderes dos Dark Mayhem, Phoebe é capaz de destruir e induzir a desintegração em qualquer objeto que a sua energia toca. Ela primeiro usou essa habilidade em Poderes de Mayhem, onde ela destruiu a bomba de fedor de Max. *'Electrocinese:' Phoebe foi vista usando eletrocinese em conjunto com Ergocinese para atirar em alvos aleatórios em seus sonhos malignos. *'Geração de Campo de Força:' Phoebe é capaz de gerar campos de força, que são capazes de protegê-la e preso aos outros, com facilidade. Embora ela não precise se concentrar para usar essas habilidades, ela é capaz de controlá-la com bastante concentração. Ela primeiro usou essa habilidade para atrapar sua família em um campo de força e evitar que eles saíssem. Habilidades *'Memória fotográfica:' Phoebe tem uma memória fotográfica que lhe permite lembrar informações ou imagens visuais em excelentes detalhes mesmo depois de vê-lo por um tempo muito curto. Isso foi revelado pela primeira vez em Trabalho em Equipe. *'Acrobacias:' em Thundermans: Secret Revealed, Pheobe virou e voltou e virou as rodas do carro por todo o lado. *'Mestre Combatente Mão-a-Mão:' Em Thundermans: Secret Revealed e vários outros episódios, Pheobe poderia assumir Dark Mayhem e seu irmão Max usando apenas sua habilidade física. *'Conversação japonesa:' Em Max Futurista, uma das habilidades que ela listou em seu aplicativo da Força Z foi Conversação japonesa. *'Expert Bo-Staff Combatant:' Em Max Futurista, uma das habilidades que ela listou em seu aplicativo da Força Z e foi capaz de realmente fazer foi usar um bo-staff. Curiosidades *Kira Kosarin foi a segunda pessoa a ser lançada no show depois de Rosa Blasi. *O nome completo de Phoebe é revelado em "Thunder in Paradise" sendo "Phoebe Monica Rachel Thunderman". **Phoebe, Monica e Rachel são os nomes dos três principais personagens femininos na série de televisão, Friends arejados na década de 1990 na NBC. *Max decapitou suas bonecas quando tinha cinco anos. *Sua primeira amiga foi a Cherry. *Ela tem um diário que Max, Billy e Nora leram apesar de querer que seja um segredo. (Thunder Van, One Hit Thunder) *Em sua velha escola, as fotos da escola eram formais e ela tinha que usar sua roupa de super-herói. *Max uma vez derramou chocolate e queijo nela durante os dias da imagem. *Isso leva Phoebe louco quando Max coloca um frasco vazio de manteiga de amendoim na prateleira. *Uma vez, ela tentou lubrificar o slide de Max. *Ela costumava vestir aparelhos. *Ela usa um retentor para a cama. *Phoebe tem um ursinho chamado Mr. Grumbles. *Ela parou o covil de Max de auto-destruição, depois de ter causado quase autodestruição (Phoebe vs. Max) *Ela gosta da escola. *Ela é muito boa em matemática. *Ela pode tocar o teclado (Phoebe's A Clone Now). *Ela é 20 segundos mais velha que Max (Thundersentido). *Ela não consegue guardar segredos (Restaurant Crashers, The Amazing Rat Race) *Ela pode cantar, como mostrado em Lindinhos do Coral. *Ela bate palpitante quando está nervosa (Lindinhos do Coral). *Ela fez um chute de congelamento e um super wedgie para Max. (Lindinhos do Coral) *Ela é a única da família a nunca perder seus poderes (Thundermans: Secret Revealed) *Ela foi possuída por 2 supervilões, o Espectro Esmeralda e Dark Mayhem (seus poderes). *Ela gosta de ovelhas. *Ela adora usar detectores de metal na praia. *Ela é uma grande dançarina. *Uma vez ficou azul por causa de Max. (O Detetive Azul) *Ela é uma grande fã da banda de música "MKTO". *Ela obteve o Thundersentido antes de Max. *Ela também pode ser arrogante às vezes. *Ela é alérgica aos gatos, juntamente com Max. *Ela é destra. *Ela nasceu em 22 de março, sendo assim, o signo do zodíaco de Phoebe seria Áries. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Personagens com Superpoderes Categoria:Super-Heróis Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Os Thundermans Categoria:Adolescentes